


Blinded

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: Summoning [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times that he forgets Uruha is a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

Eyes closed and a gentle smile on his lips, Yuu basked in the warmth of his lover's many limbs, slowly stroking the one wrapped loosely round and round his naked hips as he listened to the whisper against his ear. 

"I want to rip you apart, limb by limb." 

The murmur was from a dark and deep voice, and he giggled and squirmed at the slight pressure he felt on his lower abdomen, completely at ease as he hummed before answering. 

"Oh?"

A chuckle and a palm caressing his waist from behind, a soft sound and a soft touch both that was the complete opposite of the loving threat he'd just received. 

"Yes. I want to peel your skin off and separate flesh from bone, then have you for supper..."

He giggled some more, nodding his head slightly and unmoving, too comfortable in the cradle of his lover's appendages to resist or even disagree, almost sleepily replying. 

"If you so wish. What would I taste like?"

The groan he received was obscenely sensual, a pair of lips latching against his neck to suck, and suck, _and suck._ The wet feeling made him shudder, but he bared that patch of skin even more, enjoying the attention with a moan. 

"You would taste like sage, hollyhock, brine..."

Yuu whimpered at the first stroke to his hardening cock, not even needing to spread his legs as they were pulled apart, separate limbs circling his ankles to keep his thighs wide open. 

"It sounds like you've seasoned me well."

Laughter bubbled out in a strong vibration that spread through his back, turning Yuu's smile into a grin as he let his head loll backwards against a bare shoulder. 

"Only with the best ingredients my love."

The stroking increased in speed and his face twisted in pleasure, breaths louder and shorter as he tried his best to continue the ongoing conversation. 

"But you don't do any of this."

There was another limb tracing his entrance, testing penetration but only barely, teasing and driving him crazy as it was pushed in but not quite yet. 

"I do not."

There were more limbs now, snaking around his creamy skin and holding him tenderly, carefully as if he was going to break. 

"Why?"

A pair of warm arms wrapped itself around his neck, and in his haze of growing lust, he felt Uruha's nose nuzzle his nape in affection, the smell of flower and fire dizzying as it permeated the air. 

"Because I prefer holding you."

  


_It was a nest filled with petals that felt cool and silken against his skin, drowning him in the scent of lilacs as he was laid down on his back gently. Looking up through half-closed eyes, he held the monster's softened gaze, the tar color that made up the other's stare melting into a warm brown._

_And when his lover smiled like that, Yuu often forgot Uruha was a monster._

_Arching his upper body to accept their joining, Yuu allowed his palm to brush upwards from a bare chest to a shoulder, thighs clenching shut with a breathy moan. And then, Uruha started to move, spreading waves of ecstasy all throughout his being with every slow and hard thrust._

_It had taken at least two and a half decades before any act of lust between them finally became making love, with Uruha learning that pleasure didn't always equal to drawing blood or intended pain. Once they'd reached that unspoken agreement of eternal domestic bliss, the only thing Yuu could think of was how living forever with an otherworldly creature wasn't so bad, after all._

_And the release that the other coaxed him towards reaching more than once was always an intense, dizzying experience that Yuu found himself falling asleep a few minutes after each time: sated and happy._

_Complete._

  


He woke up to the far off sounds of cawing, rays of fading light peeking through the low branches overhead that covered the special place Uruha had built especially for him. It was a nest, _quite literally,_ secluded and low that he usually had to crouch to get in, Yuu's personal safe haven in this little world that was all theirs.

Uruha was gone and was not going to be back until dark, but he knew why. The other needed to eat, although he hated doing it in front of Yuu because of the viciousness in which he caught and devoured his food. At times, he returned still covered in gore, and Yuu would have to clean him up on the stream nearby, no longer bothered by the sight of his monster lover bathed in scarlet from head to toe. 

But...

The cries of the ravens under Uruha's command, the ones who watched over him, seemed different today: urgent and loud, _restless._ Pushing himself up from his bed of flowers, he exited his little shroud, eyes squinting against the fading orange of dusk. 

As soon as Yuu stepped out and walked a few steps forward, away from the entrance of his sleeping space, a sea of blackness suddenly descended upon him, making him cry out in surprise. It was the crows–

"What...?"

They were flying around him in circles, leaving just enough space for Yuu to turn slightly and watch: a single human surrounded by the never-ending flapping of ravens as dark as a starless evening. Attempts at walking forward and back had no effect–they followed his progress and kept him in the center, away from direct contact to anything but the ground he was standing on.

Wait... were they... were they _protecting_ him? 

This scared Yuu immensely as embraced himself slightly around the middle, expression changing as he tried to peer between those feathered wings for any glimpse of the scenery, shaky voice calling out. 

"Uruha?" 

There was no response. Swallowing the lump born out of fear that was forming in his throat, he called out even louder, and desperately. 

"Uruha!"

_Once upon a time, the monster had told him at his question about the crows that always hovered nearby and did Uruha's bidding:_

_"They will be your last line of protection, should anything happen to me. They will not leave you alone, and they will be yours to command once I am no more."_

Had something happened to Uruha?

**"URUHA!"**

  


The entire flock dispersed out of nowhere and without warning, as if in slow motion, away from Yuu. But while the rest hovered close, still circling him although farther, one of the largest ravens stopped just a few feet from where he stood, descending slowly with its wings spread wide. 

Before the crow touched the ground however, it seemed to _flow_ –its tail lengthening with just a blink of an eye into a cloak that fell around a human's feet in silken waves. 

Hu... _man?_

Yuu gasped and stared, shocked beyond belief at the sight of the person that had come out of nowhere kneeling by his feet, a knee raised and a fist over his chest. His features were concealed with a hood, but not for long as he looked up—and the expression upon the revealed handsome face was troubled. 

"My apologies for the fright, Yuu-sama."

Yuu stared without understanding at first, distracted by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen: a piercing green and brown. The crow or human, whatever he was, kept his position out of respect, black hair falling over his unwavering gaze as he continued. 

"There has been a breach, and our duty is to protect you at all costs."

"A breach? What do you mean?" He asked, before looking around in hopes of finding Uruha standing behind the whirlwind of feathers still acting as a moving barricade around him. He didn't even care that he never knew the ravens could shapeshift. "And Uruha, where is he?"

Yuu got a slow and hesitant shake of the head in response, and that made his heart drop to his feet in a bloody mess. 

"We... we do not know."

  


_But there was someone who did, and he was already on his way to find the Deity's most prized possession: his beloved human sacrifice._


End file.
